Roadrunner Flash, Space adventure
by bookworm900603
Summary: Wally decides to play Roadrunner on an alien planet with a alien creature as Coyote. Further adventures on other planets. Clark Bruce and Wally friendship NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Roadrunner Flash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice league or the cartoon show 'Wile Coyote and the Roadrunner" or Looney Tunes.**

Batman, Flash, and Superman were on an alien planet that happened to remind Wally of the old cartoon with the super speedy roadrunner. This planet had a creature on it that was very hungry, and had in mind a bipedal meal. Wally was speeding around exploring the planet when he came across this thing that looked like a cross between a bear, octopus, a coyote, and some other things. This alien creature (whose name will be Coly Willote) was looking at a strange looking cook book. Wally sped up behind the Willote (That is my name for him) and said, "What's that you're looking at? Looks good, not! Beep! Beep! " Only, he said this so fast, it was incomprehensible.

Coly glared at Wally. Wally looked back. Coly then started chasing Wally and trying to eat him. Coly ended up cornering Wally somehow. Just as Coly was about to tear into Wally, a red and blue streak grabbed Wally and flew him out of there. Wally said, "That was close. I almost became Flash stew!" Since they really shouldn't pull pranks on an unsuspecting creature, they decided to give him another chance. The creature could read, so he was sentient. Superman flew up to the creature and said, "Why'd you try to eat the Flash?" Coly held up a sign that said, "I'm Hungry. He was there." Clark replied, "You are not supposed to eat humans. One more attempt and we will teach you to not mess with us."Here, have a sandwich." Coly walked of munching the sandwich.

However, after a few hours, Coly very foolishly tried giong after Wally again. Wally was almost positve Coly must have some super speed. Wally had to go over a cliff and get caught by Clark to shake off Coly. Gravity did the rest.

Wally told Clark that he wanted to have some fun with this creature and needed some help. Clark wondered if that was a good idea, but then again this creature had tried to kill his friend two times. Also, this was clearly a strange planet that reminded him of something. After Wally got Coly's attention, Coly then started fantasizing about having him for lunch. Of course, Wally was not going to end up eaten, he was too fast. Coly fired a blaster at Wally, but Wally easily outran it. Wally then headed for a cliff with Coly following behind. Wally abruptly turned left to keep from going off the cliff. Coly ran off the cliff and did not fall until he stopped and looked down. An anvil then plummeted on to him as a result of a mishap of the laws of physics. This was a very strange planet.

Coly got up and decided to make a trap. He placed some small candy on the road after setting up a complicated set of pulleys and rope connected to a big rock. Wally ran by and stopped to eat the candy. Of course Clark was keeping an eye on him and grabbed Wally. The rock somehow ended up rolling ontop of Coly. Coly apparently was as invunerable as Superman or have a healing factor to rival a certain Marvel comic book character, becuase the rock did not kill him. The two speedsters were not trying to kill Coly, just keep him from having Wally for supper.

Where was Batman when all this was happening? He was surveying the situation from the safety of the Javelin. He did go out to explore the surroundings and saw some interesting characters. He knew what the other superheroes were up to and wanted them to knock it off. There must be something about super speed that resulted in them anoyying him with their actions.

Batman said on the communicator, " Stop teasing the creature and let's go." Flash ran off another cliff and was caught by Clark. This resulted in Coly slamming into the ground again, and the two heroes flew back to the ship.

Batman asked why they thought acting out an old cartoon was a good idea and gave them a batglare. Clark explained,"Haven't you noticed some strange events and characters? This is a planet that is rather similar to the old Looney Tunes cartoons. It would have insulted Coly to not play along. He's a pretty strange guy." Bruce thought that these two had been watching too many cartoons. Though he had seen something that reminded him of a particular gray rabbit/hare. Wally muttered something about how he only wanted some fun. Bruce knew that Clark would have done all that he could to keep Wally safe, but this episode had seemed like a waste of time. Wally complained, "We didn't even have time to go a whole episode! Coly might have not got the point." He recieved another glare for that comment, and Wally knew that he'd be stuck on monitering duty for a whole month. Batman replied, "From the sound of it, if you didn't leave, you both would have been trapped playing raodrunner for a long time." They put the planet on the "better to not go" list.

**A/N I changed it because someone said that Wally and Clark were being mean. Putting them into a roadrunner cartoon sure shows the roadrunner as being not nice. So, I changed it to make Coly's mishaps be a result of his stupidity and crazy Looney Tunes world physics. Coly knew what he was trying to do and deserved it. Hope this is better. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice league or the characters in it. I'm just playing with them, so no sue please.**

A/N I'm going to have them go to some other planets to deal with some plot bunnies.

Batman set the coordinates for a different planet. They were looking for resources or some other reason. Maybe they were a little lost or just were exploring. At any rate, they were heading to a planet that did not smack of old cartoon shorts.

The ship landed on the greenish red surface. The three heroes stepped out for a look around, and saw a big creepy thing in the distance. Clark suggested that Bruce and Wally go back in, but Bruce retorted, "Are you insinuating that we can't take care of ourselves?"

Clark replied, "Of course not. I was just... never mind." He did not want to dig an even deeper hole. The big creepy monster somehow communicated to them, "Puny earthlings, Leave before I grind you up!" Wally whispered, "To make my bread. Sure not gonna happen." All three men felt that this creature was very bad and thought very little of them. Of course, they also wondered how it had known where they were from. The creature boasted, "I am going to go to your puny planet and-" Clark interjected, "Wait a second! Did you just threaten earth?" The creature replied that it was none of his business and anyway earthlings were puny and useless.

Batman was fairly annoyed and whispered that he would teach that thing a lesson. Clark agreed, and then Clark said, " This guy here can take you, and if you hurt him. You will pay." Bruce, Clark, and Wally quietly developed a plan.

Bruce crept around to an outcropping for cover, and flung an exploding batarang, electric batarang, some plain sharp batarangs, and various other projectiles at the creature. The creature turned around and roared, "Who dares to antagonize the (unpronounceable word that means big, creepy, abomination that eats sentient beings for snacks)" Flash quickly grabbed Batman away before the creature could attack. The creature then felt something hit very hard and fast. Superman then punched the creature a few more times. He asked, "Are you reconsidering attacking our home? There are many others who could kick your tail and never give up." The creature was stunned and could not reply. Flash said something about punching out the big scary creature.

Then batman took an alien monstrosity binding ropes and handcuffs out of his utility belt and the creature would not be able to get off the desolate planet. Clark had checked and there were only three heartbeats counting his own. The creature really was weird in that it did not have a heartbeat. Wally wondered why they kept coming across these strange planets, and the three of them went back in to the ship.

Bruce told Clark and Wally, "I don't like getting 'rescued' like I'm some helpless kid. Help if I'm actually unconscious and seriously injured." The other two said sorry, but they could not just stand there and let him get hurt. Bruce muttered something about those annoying speedsters.

The three travellers then continued on. They headed toward another solar system when the ship started to have problems. As a result, they ended up crashing on an ice cold planet. Clark was not affected at all by the cold, but the other two were cold. They needed shelter, so they started looking for a cave. Bruce wasn't complaining, but he could already feel his fingers and toes going numb. The Flash was speeding around looking for a place to camp. The ship had an automatic connection with the other ships, so someone would come by in a few hours or days (A/N Yes FTL travel, how else would they easily go from planet to planet?). Clark was keeping an eye on the two others. Bruce seemed to be okay for now, though he was clearly cold. Bruce had wrapped his cape around him and that helped some, but the planet's temperature was below 0 degrees Farenheit. There was not any wood, so they had to go back to the ship to get anything that would burn safely. Wally had fould a small cave. It was a good thing that this planet was in a Solar system with a yellow sun and that the atmosphere was breathable for humans. If Batman hadn't beed so cold, he might have thought about that, but he was starting to not think clearly. He said, "Clark, I'm getting hypothermia."

Clark knew that that was not good, so he picked up Bruce and went with Wally to the cave. It made more sense for the three to stay warm by being close together, even though that might seem weird. However, Bruce and Wally did not want to freeze to death, so snuggling up to Supes was the only option. There was not anything suitable for making a fire. The seats and other materials might have produced toxic fumes. Clark left Bruce and Wally in the cave and went back to tear off some sheet metal and glass for a door and took the seat coverings for cushioning. Clark was listening to the two heartbeats for any irregularities. He also brought back the food and water. After heating up some water and mixing in a drink powder, he coaxed Bruce and Wally to drink some (seperate cups). It was almost dark, so Clark to the two capes and wrapped it around the three of them. They fell asleep nice and warm.

A/N Tell me what you think. Should I send them to more planets? Sorry for the not good fight scene, wasn't sure how to do it. I just wanted to see Clark tell off a creature for demeaning his adoptive home planet. I changed some of it. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue.


End file.
